The Story So Far
This is the story of the Origin, Rise, and History of the shell louge squad back in Scroopfan's series and how the Louge became Kairi's family up untill Season 14 of the SpongeBob and Friends Adventures Chronicles series with Scroop wanting his series to go back to its original, strict no fettish and favourism series which lead to the creation of The New Adventures of Spongebob, Spyro and Friends wiki which will reveal what happend in the aftermath of season 14 and how the lougers are doing now. So hears the story. The Begining of An Adventure Team of Misfits and a Family It all began in Spongebob's adventures of The Lion King when Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick who reformed Scar's hyena henchmen: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed thus creating the Shell Louge Squad. While the Shell Louge Squad continued to grow into fame and adding more members, they have became the adopted family to the longtime friend of Sora the Keyblade Weilder, and one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, Kairi, who ends up becoming a valued target for various dark rituls of the infamous villain leage who was once lead by the Black Dragon, Dark Cynder, most notably, restroing Lord "Mang" Cobra who tried to control a fellow louger Alex the Lion into attacking his friends by using illusions, having Alex thinking he is surrounded by giant talking steaks and had a steak related dream prior before in hopes to turn him into his pawn, but his plan failed when Shenzi ultimately caused his defeat (dispite the fact Shenzi is not the choosen one destiend to destroy him completely) by destroying his meddailian, which caused his abominations to turn on him and attack him, and leading to death by mauling him to his demise thus launching the Villain Leage's intrest of the Princesses of Heart ever since the evil sorceress Maleficent presented Kairi who was in a deep sleep before she meet the louge and changed their lives forever to cure Cynder of her darkness. Now the Villain Leage is planning to use Kairi and the other princesses to free the darkspawn lead by the evil Purple Dragon, Malefor. The Princess now lives in the Dragon Guardian's Temple under the care of the Dragon Guardian, Ignitus and the High Council while the Louge have become her loving new family. During the events of SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch, Spongebob revealed that he loves Kairi as a friend/love. After Spongebob and Stitch aka Experiment # 626 rescued rescue Kairi and the little hawaian girl, Lilo, he tells Kairi that he loves her as a friend and express his feeling for her, since they both have likely their own soulmates, that they could be just friends which made Kairi's bond with her family more stronger. In Spongebob and Friends in Brother Bear, during a camping trip, the shell louge squad where in for the surprising secret of their lives. It turns out that Kairi was raised by Po the Dragon Warrior's now former nemesis, Lord Shen who was the son of the noble peacocks of Gongmen City and the corrupted apprentice of Lord Cobra who taught the poisoned and corrupted bird black sorcery and harness the secrets of his family's tradition of making fireworks as a weapon for darkness, chaos and distruction. Shen then led an army to exterminate Po's entire village to avert the prophecy of court's goat soothsayer that "a warrior of black-and-white" would defeat him if he continued to follow Cobra's deception. Shen's parents, horrified at this atrocity and unaware of Cobra being behind their son's poisoned and corrutptive lust for power, exiled a vengeful Shen who fleed to Kairi's homeworld, Radiant Garden. Before Shen's conquest of China in Kung Fu Panda 2, he was living in peace at Radient Garden with Kairi as his adopted god-child. But when Lord Cobra had discovered Shen's gentle side, he destroyed Radient Garden with the help of his master, Malefor and the darkspawn. But when the Firebird prepared to take Kairi's life, Mickey Mouse came to defend Kairi even though he knew he was no match for the Firebird. As the Firebird tried to finnish him off, Lord Shen fired his cannons at it, defeating it. Mickey Mouse retreats while Kairi is taken somewhere safe, while Cobra punished Shen by corrupting and poisoning him into the evil vengeful bird which lead to his defeat at the hands of Po and his currption cured by Kairi's light. The Heirs of Tyro and the Rising Threat of Master Xehanort .As their adventures continued, the louge soon discovers that their substitute leader, Spyro the Purple Dragon and Kairi have a special connection and ties to the United Universe's legendary hero, Tyro the Kung-Fu Indigo Dragon and his keyblader friends who defeated the Darkspawn, jailed them in the infamous Banished Realms and ensured peace in the United Universe. But, an greater enemy from the past has returned to help the Villain Leage accomplish their ambitions. And that enemy is none other then the infamous Master Xehanort, A former Keyblade Master whose obsession with the ancient Keyblade War and First Cartoonian War led him to give his heart over to darkness and became the closest friend of Malefor himself. The two villains tried the forge the most powerful weapon in the history of the United Universe, the χ-blade and size control of the legendary Kingdom Hearts which would put the universe into an eternal age of darkness under Malefor's iron rule, but their plans failed when Tyro and his friends got in the way and stopped them in their tracks. But Victory came with a heavy price. Terra was transformed into Terra-Xehanort, Ventus became comatose after his battle with his dark half, Vanitas, Mang became the villain evreyone knows today, Aqua sacrificed herself to protect Kairi and Shen along with helping Tyro battle Malefor thus trapping her in the Realm of Darkness and Tyro spitted his heart in two, sending them to be merged inside Kairi and Spyro turning them into his choosen heirs, uses his powers to encase himself into crystal to protect his body from fading after sealing Malefor and the Darkspawn in the Banish Realms thus sending the sleeping Tyro to join the fallen Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. Malefor and Xehanort continue their ambitions to create the χ-blade and trigger The Third Cartoonian War with the help of the leage by gathering thirteen strong beings to fill with fragments of darkness known as Organization XIII (who Sora vanquished in the past) and infuse Xehanort's heart into all its members. In Spyro/Spongebob and Friends Get Spirited Away, the witch-doctor, Doctor Facilier and his Friends on the Other Side has The Louge as well as their new friend, Chihiro, trapped in the realm of the spirits where they encounter a myriad of creatures, ghosts, and japanese beasts of folklore that bear a striking resemblance to Spongebob's friends in Wonderland after Chihiro's parents are magically turned into pigs. But the most strangest of all these beings is a mysterious teenager who looks like a black-haired version of Riku, named Haku. While meeting the inhabitants of the Spirit World, Now, Spongebob, Spyro and their friends re-encountered Young Xehanort, the alternate past self of Master Xehanort and Teen Mang, the alternate past self of Lord Cobra dressed in a black coat who had been waiting for them since their encounter in Spongebob and Friends Meet Little Nemo in Slumberland, along with the ghosts of old enemies form their past and revived new ones like Xehanort's Heartless (Ansem Seeker of Darkness), his Nobody and leader of the original Organization XIII, Xemnas, as well as Vanitas who made a camo apperence. During a brief distraction by the masked masked spirit called "No Face" who possed Fagin the Darkspawn Bird and wreaked chaos in the Bathhouse, Spyro has been seperated from his friends and is teleported from the Japanese Spirit World to the World That Never Was where he meets up with the original Organization's # II, Xigbar, Teen Mang and Young Xehanort who revealed a starteling truth, the disembodied Ansem before he possed Riku, has sent Young Xehanort on a mission to travel to different periods of time to gather various incarnations of Xehanort to build the Villain Leage's Organization XIII while Teen Mang served as the spy for both Ansem and Xemnas on up comming events in the futrue involving Kairi and the Shell Louge Squad. Spyro makes his way to the castle, but is intercepted by Xemnas and ends up with his heart damaged, whereupon he falls into a coma and is taken to the castle by Young Xehanort and Teen Mang. Upon learning of Spyro's where abouts from Yubaba, the witch who runs the bathhouse, Kairi searches for Spyro in the world where she was kidnapped and taken to as a prisoner in Kingdom Hearts II with the help of the louge's new friend, Haku who is actually a dragon and the biological son of Maleficent and finds him in the castle, where she confronts, battle and manage to defeat Young Xehanort and Teen Mang with help from Mickey accompined by Twilight Sparkle and her asistant and close friend, Spike The Dragon. After the fight and Kairi reunited with Sora, Riku and the other Lougers, The Villain Leage appears with the fully revived Master Xehanort who reveals the Leage's true intentions once Malefor and his Darkspawn return: following his failure to forge the χ-blade to summon Kingdom Hearts and seize control of the United Universe by pitting a heart of pure light against a heart of pure darkness (Ventus and Vanitas) during the Second Cartoonian War, he has learned an alternate way of creating the powerful weapon, since years before, Spyro and Malefor's purple dragon predecessors were the sacred guardians of Kingdom Hearts with the χ-blade as its counterpart which means that Spyro's real "destiny" of all purple dragons is to be Kingdom Hearts' watchful protector besides bringing about the world's destruction. However warriors and other magical creatures ether good or evil came to desire the power of light contained within Kingdom Hearts, and they clashed together, with their keyblades and other powerful weapons in hand. Their greed and jealousy introduced darkness into the World thus begining the Keyblade War and the First Cartoonian War. As the two wars came to an end, the χ-blade was shattered into thirteen darknesses and fourteen lights and its said that only the clash of those lights and darknesses along with the soul of a pure hearted misfit (Spongebob) can forge the mighty weapon again. From the start of Spongebob's journey in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King, Malefor and Xehanort have been planning this from the creation of the Louge, Cynder's former reign untill her downfall in SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot, Mirage's takeover, and the creation of Organization XIII made out of thirteen incarnations of Xehanort as the "Thirteen Seekers of Darkness". Once Xehanort has his darknesses clash with the High Council's "Fourteen Guardians of Light" and the leage kills off Spongebob for Malefor to harvest his soul, then they will recreate the χ-blade, start the Third Cartoonian War and another Keyblade War thus plunging the United Universe into an eternal age of darkness under Malefor's iron rule. As Mirage prepares to take Spongebob's life while Master Xehanort moves in to transform Spyro into the thirteenth and final vessel for the Organization, Lea, the revived human form of the orginal Organization's Axel, Haku in his dragon form (Before Chihiro brakes his curse while taking her to her final test to return to the real world) , Donald Duck, Goofy, Twilight's Friends: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike's love intrest, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, The cowardly Fluttershy, The High Council and Circus Zaragoza (Lead by Alex, Marty, Shrek's friends: Marty's cousin, Donkey, Puss 'n boots and the Penguins: Skipper, Private, Kolwalski and Rico the penguin with the elite rescue squad that helps the louge in it's battles against the Organization dubbed "The Shell Louge Afro Circus") arrive to aid Spongebob and the others and a massive brawl occurs where the Villain Leage and Master Xehanort were forced to retreat with Young Xehanort, Teen Mang, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix while his six hooded vessels return to their timelines untill Spyro offically becomes Xehanort's last needed thirteenth vessel for the Organization. The Adventures that Lead to the Ultimate Clash Coming Soon... Category:Lores